


All That Counts

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Other, Scared Derek, Suicidal Spencer, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Spencer was breaking and no one saw. This job was destroying him and no one notice. He wants to quit but he knew what he would do if he did.





	All That Counts

Spencer was breaking and no one saw. This job was destroying him and no one notice. He wants to quit but he knew what he would do if he did. 

"Morgan, I think I'm going to quit," Spencer tells his best friend. Derek's head shot up. 

"Are you sure, Pretty boy?" Derek asks. He knows there's nothing else Spencer wants to do with his life. That this team is his family.

Spencer nods. "I'm sure." He knew he wouldn't go through with it any other way. The thought that he could save a life always stopped him.

"Okay. As long as you're sure kid," Derek replies. Spencer finishes his paper work and puts his things in boxes before handing in his gun and badge. He writes a note and leaves it folded on his desk.

He goes to everyone of his teammates to tell them goodbye and to say he loves them. He put his things into his car and drives home.

Once he's back in his apartment, he packs up all his things. He makes to boxes of children's tales. Smaller ones for JJ to give to her kids if she wants and larger ones for Hotch to give to Jack.

He put his more adult books in three boxes. Fantasy ones for Penelope, action and adventure books for Emily, and the rest to donate to the library.

He wants his clothes to the homeless shelter. He also puts sewing machine and string in a box to go with his clothes on case they need to be altered. He also puts in some of his old toys in there for kids.

He puts some of his old toys in JJ's box. He put's his Doctor Who merchandise with Penelope's box. He leaves all his money and books from his mother to her. He decides to split his recipe books between JJ, Hotch, and Rossi who his also leaves old notes about unsubs to. Finally, in a note on the couch, he wants all his furniture to go to Derek. He puts all his pictures to all of his team who in turn can decide who gets what.

Spencer decides since he now wrapped everything up, he can be done now. He puts a lethal amount of Dilaudid in a needle. Might as well feel the high one last time, right?

Just as Spencer grabs a belt to wrap around his upper arm, he gets a call. He takes a deep breath. "Hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," he says, with fake happiness in his voice.

"Kid, whatever you're planning, stop," Derek demands into the phone.

Spencer sighs. "You weren't supposed to read my note until I was gone. A piece of closure, you know?" Spencer says.

"Dammit Reid!" Derek shouts. "You can't do this! No parent is suppose to out live their kid! Don't do this to your mom! Don't do this to any of us! Spencer, please," Derek begs, sounding close to tears.

"Derek, unless you're here, you can't stop me," Spencer says before hanging up. He wraps the buckle around his arm, making sure it's tight enough. He grabs his needle and searches for the perfect vein. This is his death after all. It should be special.

He finds the perfect vein and starts putting the drugs in his body slowly, savoring the feeling. The door slams open, and Derek comes in. Before Spencer can register what's going, Derek moves Spencer's hand away and pulls the needle out.

Derek bring Spencer to his car and drives to the hospital. After handing Spencer off to a doctor, Derek calls the team and tells them what happened. Each one came down as soon as they could. Hotch bringing Jack and JJ bringing Will, Henry, and Michael. 

The doctor came out with a clipboard. "Spencer Reid?" he calls out Derek gets up quickly and goes over. "He's perfectly fine physically thanks to you getting him here when you did. Mentally... I suggest he stays with some for at the very least two weeks. You can go see him now. One at a time please, except for the kids who can go in which their parents. His room is A478."

Derek nods. He quickly informs the others of what's going on before rushing to Spencer room. He pulls Spencer in a hug, wishing to near let go. "How are ya feelin', kid?" he asks.

"Alive," Spencer replies, trying to make light of the situation. He hates seeing Derek being so sad. Derek hugs him tighter.

"Sometimes, that's all the counts."


End file.
